


I can finally relax when you're here

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Person A and Person B prompt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: Jake gets home after a few tiring weeks.





	I can finally relax when you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 440  
> Summary: Jake gets home after a few tiring weeks. (Prompt found on Instagram)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine, the characters or the prompt used.

It had been a long day at work. After three weeks of stake-outs, late nights going through evidence, interviews and basically running on coffee, Jake and Rosa closed their drug case, which was a relief for everyone – to the two detectives it was a relief because they could finally sleep, Amy was relieved because she had her husband back, Charles was more than excited because he missed talking to his friends and Terry and Holt were just glad that their finest detectives could be assigned other cases.

Jake finally understood what meant to get home and _truly_ relax. It wasn't like that had never happened to him, he knew very well since the beginning of his career that late nights finding evidence to put people away was going to be a thing. And it wasn't the first time that he got home tired and having to decide it was going to eat in the shower or _sleep_ in the shower.

But at that moment, what made him relax the most was the thought that came to his head when he opened the front door. The house smelled like strawberry with a small hint of vanilla. **Amy was home.** His trained detective eye looks around, spotting his wife sitting on the couch, a book on her hand. Smiling, Jake goes to their bedroom and changes to some sweatpants he found on a pile of clothes inside his side of the closet – Amy would never allow that pile to be on her side! – and a sweat-shirt that was neatly folded in Amy's part of the closet – it was his, but Amy wore it all the time.

Then, he dragged himself to the living room where quickly grabbing a blanket, he made himself a burrito and plumps himself on the couch, his head on Amy's leg. Subcounsly, her hand found its way towards his hair, and she was slowly stroking it, only pausing when she needed to flip the page or she was too shocked by a plot twist that she had to cover her mouth.

It doesn't take long for Jake to fall into a restful slumber, completely at peace, probably dreaming about marshmallows saving the day along with John McClane.

And Amy sometimes pauses her reading to look down at the burrito that rests next to her and smiles lovingly, sometimes even laughing at the way his hair framed his face.

Once she finishes reading her book, she quietly tries to get herself more comfortable, and eventually joins Jake in his adventure of trying to find the bad gummy bear that stole a bunch of chocolate coins from the candy bank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked this short story. That dream that I "made" Jake have, was one that I had a few nights ago. If anyone cares to know what happened, the good gummy bears saved the day! :)


End file.
